


Приоритетное задание

by Harly_Packs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alexander Pierce/Steve Rogers UST, Drama, M/M, Prostitute Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harly_Packs/pseuds/Harly_Packs
Summary: Альтернативный вариант сцены с молоком из фильма "Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат".





	Приоритетное задание

**Author's Note:**

> Во время действия фика ни один Стив Роджерс не пострадал.
> 
> Написано на фест "Войны до бесконечности"

Парнишка оказывается именно такой, как надо – худоват, но жилистый, со светлыми волосами, приятным лицом и чистой кожей. Пирс придирчиво оглядывает его и машет рукой, отпуская своих людей.

– Как тебя зовут? 

– Ник. Николас. Но можете звать меня как хотите.

– Ну зачем же... Ник. Никки. Хочешь молока, Никки?

– Молока? – парень смотрит на него странно. – Я так молодо выгляжу?

– А сколько тебе?

– Двадцать три, – Никки с интересом оглядывает большой холл. – И я уже лет двадцать не пью молоко. Спальня, наверное, там? 

– Сразу к делу? – Пирс усмехается. – Да, иди. Я догоню.

Парень проходит вперед, слегка покачивая бедрами. Пирс морщится.

В спальне Никки одним движением красиво стягивает майку и бросает ее на ковер. На плечах и животе небольшим рельефом выделяются мышцы, и теперь хорошо видно, что он далеко не подросток.

– Понадобится что-то особенное? – спрашивает Никки, поворачиваясь и давая рассмотреть себя получше.

– А что ты умеешь?

– Все.

– Нет, ничего особенного не понадобится.

Никки пожимает плечами.

– Ну как хотите. 

– Правда, будет одно условие.

– Какое? – Никки еле заметно подбирается.

– Не волнуйся, – Пирс еле заметно улыбается. – Я же сказал, ничего эдакого. Просто повязка на глаза. Видишь ли, – он разводит руками, – я не так уж идеален...

– А, – на лице Никки мелькает облегчение. – Да как хотите. Но вообще-то я профессионал.

– Я уже понял. Это очень хорошо, Никки, я люблю профессионалов. И тем не менее – повязка.

Никки расстегивает джинсы и позволяет им соскользнуть по ногам. Он садится рядом на край постели и спокойно ждет. Пирс вытаскивает из ящика повязку из темной ткани, завязывает Никки глаза и придирчиво проверяет, хорошо ли прилегает ткань.

– Да, Никки, и еще кое-что... Ты же не против, если на нас будут смотреть?

Рука Никки дергается вверх и снова опускается, медленно и неохотно, он явно борется с желанием убрать повязку.

– Смотреть? Кто?

– Это неважно, он не участвует. 

– Тогда... Тогда ладно. Как скажете.

Вот таким, напряженным и без улыбки на лице он нравится Пирсу гораздо больше.

– Теперь ложись. Ты же приготовился? Я не люблю...

– Конечно, – перебивает его Никки. – Или мне нужно...?

– Нет, – обрезает в ответ Пирс. – Просто полежи вот так.

Тот затыкается и молча вытягивается на постели, слегка раздвинув ноги.

Пирс с удовлетворением любуется, затем поднимается и идет к двери в соседнюю комнату. Человек сидит за столом, как обычно выбрав самый темный угол, – Пирс даже не сразу находит его взглядом.

– Иди за мной, – бросает он.

Тот поднимается и послушно следует за Пирсом в спальню.

– Ну, чего застыл? Проходи поближе. Можешь сесть, где тебе удобно.

Человек молча поворачивает голову, внимательно осматривая комнату. Выбор его останавливается на одном из кресел, можно не сомневаться, что оттуда хорошо просматривается вся комната – и постель, и двери. Дождавшись, пока он займет свое место, Пирс начинает раздеваться. Расстегивает ремень, снимает брюки и бросает их на соседнее кресло. 

– Охраняй меня, Солдат.

Человек в кресле еле заметно подбирается, впиваясь взглядом в лежащего на постели Никки. Тот тоже заметно напрягается.

– Нет, нет, – Пирс успокаивающе машет рукой. – Все в порядке. И ты, Никки, не напрягайся так. Просто немного бдительности, она еще никогда никому не помешала. А теперь давай-ка, поработай немного, ты же не забыл, зачем сюда пришел?

Парень в самом деле оказывается хорош, он великолепно сосет – так, что у Пирса очень быстро встает. Может, тело уже и не то, но с эрекцией у него полный порядок. Натянув губами приготовленный презерватив, Никки легко насаживается на член и начинает мягко покачиваться, постепенно ускоряясь.

Пирс одобрительно поглаживает его по бедру.

– Только не спеши, – выдыхает он, – у нас полно времени. Вот так, хорошо... Послушный мальчик. Главное, помни про повязку, Никки.

Тот быстро кивает и продолжает двигаться.

Повернув голову, Пирс смотрит на Солдата. На лице привычное отсутствие эмоций, он неподвижен и тих, словно в засаде. Но ему приказали смотреть – и он смотрит.

Охраняет.

Однако Пирсу уже надоел такой темп – он уже как следует возбужден и готов к более интересному продолжению. Он с силой стискивает пальцами колено Никки, глядя на то, как тот дергается от неожиданности и с трудом удерживает болезненную гримасу.

– Слезай и ложись на живот, – командует он.

Никки мгновение замирает, затем занимает указанную позу.

– Впрочем, нет. Приподними бедра... вот так. 

Никки утыкается лицом в скрещенные руки, послушно задирая кверху зад.

– Может, будет немного больно, – говорит Пирс. – Но ты сам виноват – стоило быть немного послушнее.

Он поправляет презерватив и легко толкается в блестящую от смазки дырку.

Никки сдавленно ахает и пытается сдвинуть ноги – разумеется, безуспешно. Конечно, ему не больно, задница у парня растянутая, да и член у Пирса не самых выдающихся размеров, но намек он понял отлично. Пирс начинает двигаться, и парень напрягается всем телом, коротко вдыхая, а затем, болезненно постанывая, напрягает бедра и дергается, словно в попытке избегнуть его толчков.

– Отлично, – беззвучно шепчет Пирс. – Очень хорошо.

Он кончает всего через несколько минут, жестко прихватывая короткие светлые волосы на взмокшем загривке, рассеянно думая о том, что у парня определенно есть талант. В нужной области, разумеется. Пирс переводит дыхание, стаскивает трясущимися пальцами презерватив и бросает на пол рядом с постелью.

Спохватившись, он поворачивает голову в сторону кресла – Солдат сидит в той же позе, что и раньше, причем левая рука на подлокотнике, словно ему тяжело держать ее. Неужели правда за все время так и не отвел взгляд? 

– Что, неприятное зрелище? – говорит Пирс. Солдат никогда не отвечает, впрочем, ответа от него и не ждут. – Увы, я не порноактер, и не Капитан Америка, – он демонстративно вздыхает и садится на постели. – Годы не те, и волшебной сыворотки мне никто не предлагал. 

Солдат не шевелится, бесстрастно наблюдая за тем, как Пирс вытирается краем простыни, кряхтя, поднимается с постели и натягивает трусы. Никки за спиной переводит дыхание, постель шуршит, когда он меняет позу, укладываясь поудобнее. Пирс оглядывается – но нет, повязка на месте. Парень молодец, помнит правила игры. И болтать больше не рвется.

В принципе, можно было бы уже отправить парнишку восвояси, но Пирс колеблется. Последние дни настроение у него отличное, проект вышел на финишную прямую, и сам Пирс потрудился для этого как никто. Это его победа. Его и Гидры.

Осталось совсем немного.

Пирс усмехается, думая о том, что есть некая ирония в том, что спустя семьдесят лет точку в жизни Капитана Америки поставит его бывший сержант.

Солдат Гидры. 

– А может тоже хочешь его, а? – он кивает в сторону постели. Никки лежит на животе, Солдату видны только голая спина с острыми лопатками и взъерошенные на затылке светлые волосы. – Парнишка совсем неплох. И не откажется. У тебя как вообще с этим дело? 

Пауза затягивается, Солдат сосредоточенно молчит, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя. Пирс недовольно хмурится. Но нет, так скоро после обнуления не может быть никаких воспоминаний.

– Это приказ? – наконец спрашивает Солдат.

– Приказ? Ах да, верно, приказ... – посмеиваясь, повторяет Пирс. – А у тебя встает по приказу? 

Взгляд Солдата возвращается к человеку на постели.

– Да не смотри ты на него так, – машет рукой Пирс. – Я пошутил. А ведь ты и сам симпатичный малый. Был. Наверняка все девки бегали, а? – он подмигивает. – Ладно, раздевайся, – отрывисто командует он. – Посмотрю на тебя. Маску тоже.

Солдат встает и начинает быстро расстегивать ремни. Движения скупые и четкие, вещи ложатся аккуратной стопкой – бронежилет, куртка, футболка. Пирс рассматривает мощный торс и с особым любопытством – багровый рубец, разделяющий бледную живую кожу и блестящий металл. 

– А ну, постой-ка... нет, брюки не надо.

Руки Солдата замирают на ремне.

– Знаешь, я слышал, в лаборатории переговаривались, что тебя противно мыть. Что ты урод. Знаешь, а вот мне не противно. Идеальное оружие, вот ты что. И для оружия выглядишь просто отлично. 

Он снова рассматривает полуобнаженного Солдата.

– Подойди, – тот подчиняется, подходя ближе и становясь почти вплотную. – Стоп, стоп, не так близко. Вот так. А теперь положи мне руку на шею. Да не левую! Правую. А то в самом деле задушишь, нелепо получится... – он поправляет чужие пальцы, устраивая их как надо. – Хорошо. А теперь сожми – только не сильно. Потихоньку... – другой рукой он неловко приспускает белье. – Стоп, стоп. Сильнее не надо.

Солдат замирает, крепко стискивая горло Пирса живой рукой. Тот быстро двигает пальцами по члену, еще скользкому от смазки.

– Сожми... еще немного... Вот так, – хрипит он.

Рука на члене движется все быстрее. Пирс зажмуривается, вызывая в памяти совсем другой образ. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза на лице с четкой линией челюсти, плотно сжатые губы... широкие плечи, мощная грудь – и идеальный зад. Похоть крутит жилы, но так и не подводит к краю, а перед глазами уже плывут черные пятна, и в ушах нарастает мерзкий звон. 

– Отпусти, отпусти! – он колотит кулаком по чужой руке.

Солдат послушно разжимает пальцы и делает шаг назад.

Пирс тяжело дышит, пытаясь перевести дыхание. 

– Нет, я так не кончу, – с досадой бросает он.

Потирая саднящую шею, Пирс тяжело опирается о спинку кровати и оглядывает неподвижно стоящего Солдата. 

– Ладно, одевайся, – решает он. – Приоритеты меняются. Первая цель: обезвредить, оглушить, главное – не калечить. Доставить живым. Вторую цель можешь устранить.

Ну вот. Он сказал это вслух. Возбуждение возвращается мягкой щекочущей волной. Все верно, пусть так и будет, глупо пускать в расход такой ценный материал, ведь им так и не удалось повторить успех доктора Эрскина. А сам Пирс много работал на благо Гидры и вполне заслужил маленькую награду. Он криво усмехается. Нет, не маленькую, совсем не маленькую. Кроме того, с ней еще предстоит повозиться, но результат обещает превзойти ожидания. В конце концов, у Гидры есть все технологии, и почему бы не попытаться сделать еще одного Солдата? 

Капитана.

Пирс рассеянно смотрит на Солдата, уже облачившегося в свою экипировку и ловко затягивающего последние ремни на груди.

О, да. Стив Роджерс отлично будет смотреться в черном.

Пирс разворачивается к постели и только сейчас вспоминает о парнишке из борделя. Приоткрыв рот, тот смотрит на них с постели. Пирс с досадой качает головой, этот идиот не только слышал лишнее – тут-то он, допустим, не виноват, Пирс сам отвлекся, забыл про одну игрушку ради другой, – но и снял с глаз повязку. Может испугался, когда услышал, как его клиента душат. В любом случае, достаточно уже того, что он слышал.

Видимо, парень все читает по лицу – в следующую секунду он срывается с постели и выскакивает из комнаты.

Солдат резко поворачивает голову, следя за его бегством.

– Оставь, ему тут некуда деться. Сам разберусь.

Он быстро натягивает штаны и достает из ящика пистолет.

– Все понял? 

– Стив Роджерс. Приоритетное задание, – голос четкий, но негромкий, как у человека, не привыкшего много говорить. – Обезвредить. Доставить живым. Никаких необратимых повреждений.

– Верно. На этот раз хотелось бы обойтись без железных рук, ног или прочего. А раз понял – чего стоишь? Выполнять, – Пирс устало машет рукой.

Зимний Солдат выходит из комнаты и быстро покидает дом. Его ждет новое задание.


End file.
